


Green

by intotheruins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, This is thorki if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki lets go, he falls further than he meant to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the idea that Loki was being at least partially controlled by the Tesseract in the Avengers. (I believe the idea began because Loki's eye color appeared to be different in the Avengers). Even if it isn't true in canon, it's a fascinating idea. (I'm not actually sure if Loki's eyes were different colors because all the stills I've looked at are all different. It's probably lighting, but still. Awesome idea).

He's falling.

He's falling and falling and falling, no sense of time or space when he's closed his eyes against it, against his brother's agonized face and the love spilling off his tongue. Doesn't he know, how can he not know, how can he be so stupid to think that Loki doesn't love him, too. Of course he does. That's why he sent the Destroyer—he could never hurt Thor with his own hand.

He's falling and then he's not, his back is smashing against something solid and he screams in pain, sharp spears of it slicing into his flesh. Can't open his eyes, won't, there's no point.

It hurts. Just to breathe, it hurts.

Why did he let go?

Something grabs him, something thick and strong wrapping around both his arms and hauling him upright. He screams again, pain rippling through his back and searing up his spine, blazing right behind his eyes in flashes of burning red.

“Asgardian.”

The voice is multi-layered and deep, the word twisted around a hiss. Loki opens his eyes.

He's never seen a creature like this one. It's covered in strange armor, cloth wrapped where its eyes may or may not reside. Its hands are huge, two thumbs digging harshly into Loki's arms. In a very general way its shape is similar to Loki's, but its skin is full of crevices and a deep, bluish hue.

Falling and falling, right past the Nine Realms. Loki shakes, his mouth split wide in silent, desperate laughter.

_Why did he let go?_

The hysteria makes the strange creature smile. Or at least, that's what Loki thinks its doing. It involves a lot of sharp teeth and low, rumbling growls.

It strikes him in the head, and then there's nothing.

~

The nothing changes. It's a kind of awakening within his own mind, and the awareness of a new entity sharing his body. A new Loki. The new Loki is power-hungry, wants a throne at all costs. Any throne.

Loki is confused. He only wanted to save Asgard. From Thor's rule, from the Jotnar. He was rash, but he wasn't... he doesn't want this. What is this?

There's no control. No will to move his own limbs. New Loki has all the power. Loki manages only to look through their shared eyes and down into something bright, something beautiful like magic... the Tesseract.

New Loki is being taught to use it. New Loki has been given knowledge. His eyes are pale blue, like the Tesseract. He grasps the cube with a grip made of ambition and anger.

Loki fades.

~

“Sir, please put down the spear!”

Loki blinks, looks at the glowing spear in his hand. Clenches his fingers around the handle before New Loki shoves him aside, fires at the humans with a blast of bright blue power. He takes three of them, sears them with magic and scrambles their minds, makes them something new.

No, no, this is worse than a prison of any physical making.

The first one he took—Barton, he says his name is Barton—is strong willed and powerful, beautiful in his own right. There's something quiet and calming about him, something in his eyes that doesn't match his more than deadly accuracy with a bow.

Loki wants to know him. New Loki wants to use him.

~

This time there is adrenaline and magic rushing through his veins and his hand is hovering over a screen.

Thor's wide, agonized eyes, staring at him through thick, cracked glass.

All the love in him, spilling out of him, reaching for Loki as easy as a hand to his shoulder.

“Loki!” he cries, one hand flat to the glass where he tried to break through with the hammer.

New Loki sneers but can't move his hand. Loki is will wrapped tight around him, stopping him, he can't. He can't hurt Thor by his own hand, he _can't._

New Loki pushes him away. The button is pressed. Thor falls.

Loki rages, and fades.

~

Pain in his arms and his chest and his face. Big hands wrapped around him, gripping tight, digging into his neck, his arm. Thor's eyes, big, emotional eyes, widening in shock.

The city is on fire. The Chitauri swarm between skyscrapers, and massive beasts swim through the air like its water. Loki watches in horror—he would have done this to Jotunheim. Not this exactly, but he would have seen them fall, all because he couldn't accept what he was.

Can't. Can't accept what he is...

“It's too late to stop it,” Loki whispers, doesn't even realize he's answering something Thor said to New Loki.

“Brother.” Thor squeezes the hand around Loki's neck. “I can see you, I know it's—

~

He wakes in a cell of energy and white. The cup New Loki has apparently been tossing in his boredom nearly hits him in the nose. He tosses it aside and rises, tries to remember but so much of New Loki is lost to him. So much of his time is spent in darkness. Empty, empty darkness.

“Loki.”

Thor steps up to the energy shield. His hair has grown out. How long as Loki been gone this time?

“Thor,” he murmurs, his own voice, can't feel New Loki now. Is he gone?

Thor smiles, wide and helpless, laughing in a kind of breathless way that isn't like him. It's too desperate, too _hopeless._ Not the deep belly-laugh Loki knows so well.

“Your eyes are green when it's you,” Thor says. He lifts a hand like he means to touch the barrier before jerking it away. “They were blue, when you arrived on Midgard. Is he gone? The other Loki?”

“I don't know,” Loki answers honestly. “How long have I been here?”

“Nearly a year.” Thor's eyes are bright. Near tears? Loki can't imagine it. “What happened to you?”

Loki shakes his head. “I remember very little.”

_I'm glad I didn't succeed. I'm glad you're well._

He swallows the words. They catch thick and wet in his throat.

“Is it safe to release you?” Thor asks. He sounds so hopeful that Loki nearly says yes, just to see his smile.

“I don't know,” he says instead. “Would it be, even if it were just me? I did try to kill you.”

Thor swallows hard. “I must have done something to anger you so.”

No. Nothing at all. It's Odin that Loki truly hates, never Thor. His brother is rash and violent and often ridiculous, but Loki loves him. There would be no risk now if Thor opened his cage.

But will New Loki stay away? How much of that is just a version of himself?

Projecting himself outside the energy barrier isn't an option. It contains his magic to within the walls of his prison. So he steps up to the barrier and lifts his hand so that it nearly touches, flinching at the spark of heated pain that sinks into his skin.

He can't bring himself to say he's sorry. So he stands and stares with his wide, green eyes, and hopes Thor can see it.

There is always love spilling out of Thor. Maybe he can pour some of it back to him.

Thor smiles. Lifts his hand.

“Lo—

~

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a full length fic later. If I do it will probably be Loki/Thor. Let me know if you'd like to see this expanded! :D


End file.
